


Catch A Grenade For You

by whosthatpokaimon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Doubt, Episode: s05e11 They Did What?, First Kiss, Fix-It, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, there is no finale this is where gotham ended, you know what they did? they kissed that's what they did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosthatpokaimon/pseuds/whosthatpokaimon
Summary: Oswald finds himself thinking a lot about how things used to be between him and his one true love and it's safe to say that the man in question had been thinking about it as well.Inspired by Grenade - Bruno Mars.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Catch A Grenade For You

The last thing Oswald expected at the battle for Gotham was his feelings for Ed causing him more pain than good once more, but when the grenade landed, Oswald didn’t have a choice. It was either him or Ed and he wouldn’t have been able to forgive himself if he watched yet another loved one die in his arms. It was a split second decision and it only cost him his eye in the end. Of course, he would have jumped in the way even with a greater risk, so he just considered himself lucky that the damage wasn’t worse.

The time Ed spent with him afterwards taking care of his injury was the most positive thing to come out of it. But how could he know he wasn’t just playing into another game? Neither of them were very good people and betrayal was bound to happen again soon. Oswald had thought countless times about Ed’s standpoint on ownership over Gotham, but now he had his answer. He wanted to take it for himself. And Oswald, as King of Gotham, was standing in his way.

It was now or never. If he died at the hands of the one he loved (which already happened once), it would be the best way to go. If anyone asked him back when he was Mayor, before the pier, how he would feel dying because of Edward Nygma, he’d say that the assumption Ed would kill him in the first place was outrageous. But he was ready now. At least, if The Riddler tried to take down The Penguin, he would be going down with him.

“We could be stronger together. No one could stop us,” He smiled up at the man angrily looking himself over in a mirror. Of course he was admiring his reflection. His ego was taller than he was.

“Yeah, perhaps,” His response was cold, distracted possibly. Oswald almost missed the movement of his tongue sweeping across his lip. It made his stomach flip.

He slowly stood, maneuvering his way out of Ed’s vision as he reached down to retrieve a knife from his leg brace. It was an awkward movement that, hopefully, Ed didn’t see. He seemed too distracted with himself to notice anything Oswald does anyways.

“Let’s make a pact. Here and now. We will take what we want from who we want and we will suffer no fools,” Oswald hoped his tone didn’t give anything away.

“Together. Shall we shake on that?” Ed held one hand behind his back with the other one outstretched, no doubt hiding his own weapon.

“Please. We’re…” He had trouble getting the word out. The reason was obvious to him. If he couldn’t say ‘brothers’, he’d just have to go with something else. He took a deep breath, “We’re definitely more than just business partners now. A hug.”

“A hug it is,” Click. It was very quiet, but in the otherwise silent room, he couldn’t ever mistake that sound for anything other than Ed’s switchblade popping open. The same sound as the one he heard way back at the apartment. He tried not to smile at the fond memories of his time spent with Ed in his apartment.

They shifted their angle to pull each other in with one arm each, Oswald burying his face into Ed’s shoulder. He lifted the knife to his back with a shaky hand. He knew it was going to happen at any moment. He was waiting to feel the cold metal sheath itself into the flesh of his shoulder blade, dig into the bone and twist, drain him of whatever life he had left, and he was ready to strike back.

But that moment never came. He never felt more than the brush of his knife against his suit.  _ Come on, Ed, just do it,  _ Oswald thought as he closed his eyes. He couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t want to  _ kill  _ Ed, he wanted to  _ die  _ with Ed. He inhaled Ed’s scent. He was wearing the same cologne he wore from that one night in front of the fire. When Oswald gave him ginger tea with honey to help Ed’s sore throat.

_ I hope you know, Oswald, that I would do anything for you. _

It seemed like so long ago. So much has happened since then. Oswald wondered if his statement was still true after all that’s happened. The moment continued to drag and the longer Ed stayed still, the more certain he was that it still was.

He was then reminded of when Ed walked into Gordon’s office after the submarine was abandoned. Oswald expected that pier to be the last time he saw Ed. He said the submarine needed two people to pilot, yet Nyssa managed to escape all on her own. Ed seemed so enthused to leave until...

The realization hit him hard as he moved his arm to pull Ed in closer.

_ You can always count on me. _

He couldn’t hold back the sob that shuddered through him, emotions overflowing as his eyes watered. If Ed didn’t stay for the city, then he stayed for  _ him. _ He felt Ed’s grip on his jacket tighten. They stayed like that for another moment before Oswald shifted to regain composure as they pulled away, placing their knives back in their pockets. Ed smiled down at him, hesitantly bringing his hand up to brush away a stray tear off of Oswald’s flushed cheeks with his thumb. The bandage on his right eye did a pretty good job soaking up what was on that side. The sensation almost stung worse than the thought that they would just remain friends after this.

Except, they couldn’t remain friends after this. Ed’s eyes went hooded and he leaned forward slightly as he cupped Oswald’s cheek, but he pulled back, clearing his throat with his own shade of pink on his cheeks.

“I, um… I hope you know that I had no intentions of striking first,” Ed spoke as he brought his hand back to his side.

Oswald smiled, averting his gaze, “Neither did I.”

“Oswald, look at me,” Ed’s pitch dropped, but his voice was soft. A rarity Oswald considered himself lucky to hear more than once a year. Oswald brought his gaze back up to Ed’s eyes and there was a spark that was barely visible, but still there. Ed brought his hand back up to tilt Oswald’s head up, thumb resting on his chin. He glanced at Oswald’s lips for a moment as he licked his own.

“I deeply regret not doing this sooner.”

At that moment, Oswald thought he did die at the edge of the blade, because before he knew it, Ed’s lips were locked onto his. Clicked together like matching pieces in one giant puzzle. Oswald doubted this was real for just a moment, but even if it wasn’t, he would make sure to savor every moment while he could. He kissed back like this was going to be the last time he ever felt this man’s lips on his own.

Ed placed a hand on Oswald’s waist to pull him in closer and Oswald tilted his head to deepen the kiss. It was absolutely divine. He didn’t want it to end, but he also wanted to keep his lungs. They pulled apart for air and Oswald gazed into Ed’s hooded and glossy eyes. They smiled at each other, Ed caressing Oswald’s cheek once more and he felt like he was going to start crying again.

“I’m so sorry for all of the horrible things I put you through, you didn’t deserve any of it, especially from me, I was in denial about my feelings and-”

“Ed, it’s okay, really. That’s all in the past now,” Oswald’s voice was soft and it was his turn to brush away a stray tear from Ed’s cheek.

“Are you sure…? I know I can’t undo what I’ve done, but I want to make it up to you.” Ed whispered as he leaned into Oswald’s touch, “Anything for you, Oswald. Anything for you. I’d die for you. I love you. I need you.”

Ed was fully crying now, pulling Oswald into a tight embrace and burying his face into Oswald’s shoulder. Oswald rubbed Ed’s back as he tried to fully process what just happened. Ed had confessed his love to Oswald, love that Oswald never knew Ed felt for him.

Just as quickly as he pulled Oswald in, Ed was pulling away and straightening up. He wiped his eyes from under his glasses and smiled down at Oswald. Oswald couldn’t help but smile back up at him. Even when Ed was in an emotional state of turmoil, he pulled himself together and still managed to glow just as brightly as he always did. Oswald couldn’t keep himself from tearing up at the sight.

“You know, with a blown-out eye, you still cried more from your emotions than the physical pain,” Ed huffed out a laugh. Oswald rolled his eyes.

“Well, so did you. You always did say love was our greatest weakness.”

“I did say that, didn’t I…” Ed shifted his footing for a moment and Oswald was once again taken back to the time in his apartment, where he’d nervously move whenever placed in an awkward situation, “Well, for us, it could be our strength. From this day forward, I’ll protect you from anything that happens. You know, if I was in your place and you were in mine, I would have done the same thing. I would’ve thrown myself into your blade if you were really serious about it. I would’ve taken a bullet and died for you. My only question is, will you continue to do the same...?”

Oswald could only look at Ed with a dumbfounded expression. The pensiveness in Ed’s face showed he was being serious, that he was worried Oswald might have changed his mind about all this. Oswald finally found the right words after a few moments.

“Of course I will, Ed. I love you. I never stopped loving you,” the corners of Oswald’s lips tugged upwards and Ed moved to readjust Oswald’s eye patch, which had fallen out of place at some point during their moment. Oswald blushed at the close proximity and it only deepened at Ed’s grin once he noticed.

“As you said, we can be stronger together,” Ed’s smile only widened, shifting the topic away from the rising red of Oswald’s face.

“Together. Shall we shake on that?” Oswald playfully mimicked their earlier interaction. Ed picked up on it and followed along.

“Please. We’re definitely more than that now,” Ed leaned closer, seas of chocolate sparkling with what Oswald can now confirm as love, “A kiss.”

Oswald brought his hands to Ed’s shoulders and pulled him even closer, lips brushing together before he responded, “A kiss it is.”

They shared a chaste kiss, short and sweet, and Oswald only hoped for more of them to come. Ed stayed close, but pulled away just enough to speak:

“Shall we get to work?”

Even through all the hatred and betrayal, they remained connected. Ed loved Oswald back and he couldn’t ask for anything more. Oswald wished Ed would have come to this conclusion earlier, but better late than never, he supposed. This city may be broken, but he would be more than happy to rebuild it and rule over it once again. Especially if Ed will be there with him through it all. They’ll make it through, together.


End file.
